tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Captain Tsubasa Wiki:Manga
Seit der Veröffentlichung des ersten Captain Tsubasa Entwurfs Kapitel 0 am 5. Mai 1980 zeichnete der Autor Yoichi Takahashi noch vier Mangareihen, sowie zahlreiche One-Shots und Specials rund um Tsubasa und Co. Mithilfe dieser Übersicht wollen wir euch einen groben Überblick über alle Veröffentlichungen im Mangabereich geben und so auf wichtige Ereignisse in der Welt von Captain Tsubasa hinweisen. Captain Tsubasa 300px|right Captain Tsubasa (kurz CT, jap. キャプテン翼, Kyaputen Tsubasa) ist die erste Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe und damit die grundlegende Arbeit von Yoichi Takahashi, welche von 1981 bis 1988 veröffentlicht wurde. In Deutschland ist die Reihe von April 2002 bis Juni 2006 in 37 Bänden beim Carlsen Verlag erschienen. Die Handlung schildert die ersten Erfahrungen der Protagonisten im Jugendfußball. So ist die Reihe grob in drei Abschnitte unterteilt: dem 6. Jugendnationalturnier, dem drei Jahre später stattfindenden 16. Mittelschulturnier und der U16 Weltmeisterschaft in der Tsubasa und seine Freunde erstmals für eine japanische Auswahl auflaufen. Diese Handlung bildet die Grundlage für alle weiteren Veröffentlichungen und baut systematisch darauf auf. World Youth 300px|right World Youth (kurz WY, jap. キャプテン翼＜ワールドユース編＞, Kyaputen Tsubasa Wārudo Yūsu Hen) ist die zweite Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe von Yoichi Takahashi. Sie ist in 18 Bände unterteilt, welche in Japan von Dezember 1994 bis November 1997 durch den Shueisha Verlag veröffentlicht wurden. Im Gegensatz zu Italien und Frankreich erschien die Reihe jedoch nicht in Deutschland. Die Handlung spielt drei Jahre nach den letzten Ereignissen aus Captain Tsubasa und zeigt den weiteren Werdegang der meisten Hauptcharaktere aus der ersten Mangaserie. Nach dem Gewinn der U16 Weltmeisterschaft nehmen Tsubasa und seine Freunde an der U19 Asienqualifikation teil, um schließlich an der U20 Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen zu können. Neben einigen bekannten internationalen Gesichtern, wie Karl-Heinz Schneider oder Gino Hernandez, führt die Reihe unzählige neue Charaktere ein. Beispielsweise den Schweden Stefan Levin oder den Brasilianer Carlos Santana, aber auch die Japaner Shingo Aoi und Tomeya Akai. Road to 2002 300px|right Road to 2002 (kurz Rt2002, jap. キャプテン翼 ROAD TO 2002, Kyaputen Tsubasa Road to 2002) ist die dritte Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe von Yoichi Takahashi. Zwischen Juni 2001 und August 2004 veröffentlichte der japanische Verlag Shueisha die Serie in 15 Bänden. In Europa erschien der Manga bislang noch nicht. Die Handlung spielt knapp ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen aus World Youth und erzählt die weitere Entwicklung der Hauptprotagonisten in den Profiligen Japans und Europas. Vorallem Genzo Wakabayashi beim Hamburger SV, Kojiro Hyuga bei Juventus Turin und natürlich Tsubasa Ohzora beim FC Barcelona stehen dabei besonders im Fokus. Go for 2006 Go for 2006 Golden-23 300px|right Golden-23 (kurz G-23, jap. キャプテン翼 GOLDEN-23, Kyaputen Tsubasa Golden-23) ist die vierte Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe von Yoichi Takahashi und umfasst zwölf Bände, die zwischen Februar 2006 und Oktober 2008 in Japan erschienen sind. Neben Japan wurde der Manga auch in China und Taiwan veröffentlicht, jedoch nicht in Europa. Die Handlung schließt nahtlos an die Ereignisse aus Road to 2002 an und schildert die Vorbereitung der japanischen U22 unter Trainer Kozo Kira auf die kommenden olympischen Spiele in Madrid. Neben den Ereignissen in den Profiligen Europas und Japans wird wieder die japanische U-Nationalmannschaft in den Mittelpunkt gerückt. Zudem haben einige neue Nationalteams ihre ersten Auftritte, wie zum Beispiel die U22 Nigerias mit ihrem Star J.J. Ochado. Doch nicht nur internationale Jungstars werden erstmals präsentiert, es sind auch neue Gesichter unter den Japanern, wie Gakuto Igawa oder das Futsal-Duo Shinnosuke Kazami und Kotaro Furukawa zu sehen. Kaigai Gekito in Calcio Kaigai Gekito in Calcio Kaigai Gekito En La Liga Kaigai Gekito En La Liga Rising Sun 300px|right Rising Sun (kurz RS, jap. キャプテン翼 ライジングサン, Kyaputen Tsubasa Raijingu San) ist der Titel der aktuellen Captain Tsubasa-Mangareihe von Yoichi Takahashi. Der Manga wird seit dem 28. Dezember 2013 in der Grand Jump veröffentlicht und umfasst derzeit sechs Bände (Stand: 1. August 2017), die in Japan jedoch nicht in Europa erschienen sind. Kurze Zeit nach den Ereignisse aus Golden-23, sowie den Kurzserien Kaigai Gekito in Calcio und Kaigai Gekito En La Liga, beginnen die olympischen Sommerspiele in Madrid. Neben der japanischen Nationalmannschaft nehmen an dem olympischen Fußballturnier viele bekannte Teams, wie Brasilien und Deutschland, aber auch neuere Auswahlen, wie Spanien teil. One Shots One Shots Kapitel 0 Kapitel 0 Boku wa Misaki Taro Boku wa Misaki Taro handelt von einem Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Tsubasas FC Barcelona gegen Taro Misakis Jubilo Iwata. Das Spiel ist, wie bei den meisten dieser Kurzgeschichten nicht zu Ende. Netto Special Netto Special ist eine Art Daten- und Fanbuch aus dem Jahr 1985 über die Manga- und Anime reihe Captain Tsubasa. Es beinhaltet Daten einiger Mannschaften, Spezialtechniken, Manga One Shots wie das "Kapitel 0", "Boku wa Misaki Taro", "Super Hit Soccer Roman" und den Fotocomic "Yoichi Takahashi reist in Europa" Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth Millenium Dream Millennium Dream ist ein Manga One Shot aus dem Jahr 2000 und erzählt eine Geschichte über die Teilnahme der Japanischen Nationalmannschaft an den Olympischen Spielen in Sydney und dem Finale zwischen Japan und Brasilien. Final Countdown Road to 2002 - Final Countdown ist ein Manga One Shot aus dem Jahr 2002 zur Mangareihe Road to 2002, der kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft in Japan spielt. Japan bestreitet als Vorbereitung auf die Weltmeisterschaft ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen die Niederlande mit Brian Cruyfford. Erzählt jedoch nur den Anfang des Spiel. F.C.R.B. Stadium Opening Match ' Road to 2002 - F.C.R.B. Stadium Opening Match' ist ein kurzer One Shot aus dem Jahr 2004 zur Mangaserie Road to 2002 und erzählt vom Anfang eines Spiels zweier All Star Mannschaften angeführt von Tsubasa und Hyuga um die Einweihung des imaginären FC Real Bristol Stadiums zu feiern. Golden Dream Golden Dream ist ein zweiteiliger Manga One Shot aus dem Jahre und handelt von einem Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Tsubasas FC Barcelona gegen Taro Misakis Jubilo Iwata. Das Spiel wird, wie bei den meisten dieser Kurzgeschichten nicht zu Ende. All Star Game - 25th Anniversary All Star Game - 25th Anniversary ist ein Mangaspecial, welches vom Dezember 2004 bis Februar 2005 zum 25. Geburtstag der Captain Tsubasa-Reihe veröffentlicht wurde. Für das Special konnten die Leser und Fans online abstimmen, wer in diesem Special aufläuft und so die beliebtesten Charaktere wählen. Dabei spielt das japanische gegen eine globales Auswahlteam. Germany Dream Golden-23 Germany Dream ist der Prolog zur Mangaserie Golden-23. Das Kapitel behandelt ein Freundschaftsspiel zwischen den A-Nationalmannschaften von Deutschland und Japan. Nachdem die Gäste aus Asien zur Pause mit 0:2 hinten liegen, wechselt der japanische Trainer Zico zu Beginn der zweiten Halbzeit mit Tsubasa Ohzora, Taro Misaki und Genzo Wakabayashi die drei Zugpferde der goldenen Generation ein. Auf der anderen Seite stehen mit Karl-Heinz Schneider, Hermann Kaltz und Dieter Müller auch drei deutsche Spieler dieser Generation auf dem Platz. Später folgt mit Kojiro Hyuga der nächste Jungstar und gemeinsam schaffen die Japaner es das Spiel zum 2:2 auszugleichen. Japan Dream 2006 Golden-23 Japan Dream 2006 ist ein One Shot zur Serie Golden-23 und verweist auf die Weltmeisterschaft 2006 in Deutschland und handelt vom Vorbereitungsspiel der realen japanischen Nationalmannschaft gegen die U23 Japans, mit Tsubasa, die sich auf die Olympischen Spiel vorbereitet. Dream Field Dream Field (jap. キャプテン翼 短編集 DREAM FIELD, Kyaputen Tsubasa Tanpenshū Dream Field) sind zwei Mangaspecial-Bände die im Jahr 2006 veröffentlicht wurden. Sie enthalten mehrere One Shots der Captain Tsubasa-Reihe darunter "Millenium Dream", "Final Countdown", "Golden Dream", "25th Anniversary - All Star Game" und "Japan Dream 2006". Wish For Peace In Hiroshima Golden-23 Wish For Peace In Hiroshima Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary ist ein Manga One Shot, welches zum 40. Jahrestag der Weekly Shonen Jump erschien. Die Geschichte spielt wenige Wochen nach der Abreise Robertos und erzählt von einem Freundschaftsspiels Nankatsu gegen Shutets, um Tsubasa aufzuheitern. In diesen Mannschaften spielen diesmal auch andere Spieler der Original Serie wie Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Takeshi, Matsuyama, die Tachibana-Brüder und Misugi mit. Zum Schluss taucht auch Taro Misaki noch verspätet auf. Live Together 2010 Live Together 2010 ist eines One Shots zur Mangareihe Golden-23, welcher im Juni 2010 im Zuge der Weltmeisterschaft und zum 30. Geburtstag der Serie veröffentlicht wurde. Der Manga handelt von einem Vorbereitungsspiel zwischen Argentinien und Japan für die WM 2010. In der Halbzeitpause hat die japanische J-Pop Band „Exile“ einen Gastauftritt, die den offiziellen WM-Song "Victory" von Japan performen. 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku ist ein Datenbuch aus dem Jahr 2003 über die Welt von Captain Tsubasa mit allen Daten, Statistiken und Fakten über Spieler, Mannschaften und Ergebnisse verschiedener Spiele aus den Mangaserien Captain Tsubasa, World Youth und Road to 2002.